<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resonance by icelantern_OWL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159942">Resonance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL'>icelantern_OWL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Bond, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Schmoop, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resonance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501288">Resonance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn">Rosslyn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷吉斯很开心。</p><p>这个感觉像一缕烟雾一样飘进他的脑中，如同烤兔子的香气飘进他的鼻子。</p><p>杰洛特瞥了一眼那个正在用木棍拨动篝火的吸血鬼。一只乌鸦飞下来落在他的肩膀上，他微微抬头，心不在焉地听着它们的叫声。或许是收到了一个好消息。</p><p>雷吉斯任乌鸦扇着翅膀飞走，又在野兔的腹部撒了些盐。杰洛特笑着欣赏这里的田园风光。在雷吉斯的族人赦免他之后，高等吸血鬼迅速恢复了力量，眼中忧虑被杰洛特熟悉的饶有兴趣所代替。猎魔人的血液，就算极其少量，也起到了很大的作用，而且他告诉杰洛特，亲密关系也是如此。</p><p>“这是我听过最不浪漫的提议。”杰洛特说，翻了个白眼，“‘再和我睡一次我就能痊愈了’？认真的，雷吉斯？”</p><p>雷吉斯不慌不忙。“那我只是想让你展示一下你猎魔人的持久力，你更喜欢这个说法吗？”他调皮地挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>“除非你先请我吃晚饭。”杰洛特抱怨道，“我要饿死了。”</p><p>这就是为什么他们半夜三更坐在路边烤美味的野兔。当时雷吉斯站起身，优雅地鞠了一躬，嘴里小声说着“如你所愿，我亲爱的杰洛特”，这特殊的话语让杰洛特的心脏傻傻地跳了几下，然后雷吉斯飞走，很快带着几只野兔回来。另一只手还拿着一束迷迭香。</p><p>“卖弄。”杰洛特嘟囔道，但完全控制不住笑意。</p><p>他用干树枝临时做了一个烤兔子的叉子，他们各自一只，再一起分享了最后一只。杰洛特重重地倒在铺盖上，心满意足地叹了口气。他们沿着小路向北走了几个星期，谁都不急着去任何地方，只是偶尔忙于附近村庄张贴的小合同，最重要的是，他们满足于无人的乡间小路。与高扥吸血鬼一起旅行好处其一便是：狼和其他低等肉食动物不会接近他们。</p><p>“准备好接受治疗了吗？”杰洛特问，懒洋洋地曲了曲手指。</p><p>“听到你关心我的健康真让人高兴。”雷吉斯一副假正经，“但这可不只是个浪漫提议，杰洛特。”</p><p>杰洛特翻过身，尽量摆出一副诱人姿态：“那现在呢？”</p><p>雷吉斯看他努力的样子笑意充满双眼。</p><p>“我想起来。”他绷着脸，语气严肃，“我曾有幸在鲍克兰集市广场上看到了一幅画……”</p><p>杰洛特哀嚎一声，“来真的，雷吉斯？”</p><p>“我必须说，光线非常完美，光影效果令人着迷……你看起来着实风采照人……”</p><p>杰洛特发自内心叹了口气。</p><p>“你想我求你吗？”他说，伸展脊背，张开手臂和双腿。“请尽情想用，强大的吸血鬼。”他平静地说，“我为你而无药可救。”</p><p>雷吉斯的嘴角抽搐了一下。雷比欧达的蛋蛋啊，这个吸血鬼显然有着非凡的自制力。“再来一次，感情充沛的。”雷吉斯假装认真地说。</p><p>杰洛特夸张地翻了个白眼。他挥了下手，闭上眼睛。“来一局昆特牌怎么样？”</p><p>雷吉斯大笑出声。杰洛特聆听着着欢乐、轻快的笑声，感到自己的嘴角也无法自制地扬起。他已经记不得上次这样无忧无虑是什么时候的事了。</p><p>当他感到雷吉斯压在他身上，那种绝妙的愉悦立马变成了期待和渴望。</p><p>“我为你而无药可救。”雷吉斯低声说。</p><p>杰洛特惊讶地睁着眼。雷吉斯眼角细微的周围，嘴角挂着的一丝微笑，他所表现的那种特殊的坦率还有赤诚，所以感情都涌入杰洛特，让他停止呼吸。</p><p>“该死，雷吉斯。”杰洛特嘟囔着，“你赢了。”</p><p>“嗯。”雷吉斯愉悦地压低声音，“我想我可以尽情享用你了，是吗？”</p><p>杰洛特感觉雷吉斯进入了他，得到抚慰般喘着气。他那感觉如此沉稳，他满足于雷吉斯的动作，而雷吉斯一直对他笑着，好像他是个值得珍视的东西，他的眼中蕴含着宇宙所有的秘密，太沉重了。他扬起眉毛，趁着雷吉斯分散注意力，锁紧双腿翻了个身，雷吉斯惊呼一声，杰洛特喘息一声，他能感觉到雷吉斯的东西在他身体里扭动，撞到了某处他自己都不知道的地方。他在雷吉斯的身上竭尽全力保持平衡，一只手按在雷吉斯的胸口，把试着坐起来的吸血鬼向后推去。</p><p>“关于骑马的笑话。”杰洛特说，然后开始动作。</p><p>雷吉斯重重得躺回铺盖上，发出喘息的呻吟。“我可——不太记得了，”他说，“就算——我当时很欣赏那个——”</p><p>杰洛特慢慢地坐下去，雷吉斯结结巴巴的话语停了下来。雷吉斯的手指纠结地掐进他身侧，明天很可能会留下瘀伤，但杰洛特希望如此。当雷吉斯的双眼情不自禁地注视着他的手时，杰洛特不慌不忙地抓住了自己。</p><p>“对你来说够浪漫了吗？杰洛特瓮声瓮气地说。</p><p>雷吉斯恼怒地发出一声不敢置信的笑。”哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。“他说，仍有理智，”我多么希望这画面能永远保存……“</p><p>杰洛特龇牙，更加努力了。没多久雷吉斯呼吸变得急促起来，长长地吸气，颤抖地吸气，双目失神，杰洛特感觉到他现在已经熟悉了的欲望和愉悦爬上他的脊椎，一直延伸到手指和脚趾。</p><p>共鸣，杰洛特恍惚间回忆起，相容。</p><p>杰洛特几乎是榨出了雷吉斯的高潮，他看见吸血鬼仰起头喘着粗气，笑得十分得意。正当他也准备攀上高峰，雷吉斯突然紧紧抓住他，让杰洛特发出无法得到满足的咆哮。</p><p>“你的确证明了。”雷吉斯沙哑地说，轻松地托起他的臀部。</p><p>杰洛特感觉到雷吉斯从他身体中抽离，发出了一声破碎的呻吟。雷吉斯轻轻把他压向自己的脸，动作流畅地把他吞进了进去，喉咙完全不像人类似的难以置信地动作着，让杰洛特发出哭叫。雷吉斯的手指紧紧插进他的屁股，他痛并快乐着，而吸血鬼没有呕吐反射，哦神啊——</p><p>杰洛特闻到了新鲜的藏红花和辛辣的香料味，眼前闪过一道暖人的红光，然后射在了雷吉斯的喉咙里。</p><p>“你可别说，”杰洛特倒在雷吉斯的身边，抬头看着他，“那东西也有治疗效果。”</p><p>雷吉斯无声地笑了，“不，”他好像觉得有趣，声音喑哑，“我只是喜欢你的味道。”</p><p>杰洛特哼了一声，浑身暖呼呼的。“我还觉得自己是特别的呢。”</p><p>雷吉斯轻声一笑，“是什么让你这么想？”</p><p>杰洛特一样微笑着，他翻过身，随意地把一只手臂搭在雷吉斯胸前。吸血鬼“唔”了一声，开始无意识地抚摸着杰洛特的手臂。</p><p>“看来的确是这样。”杰洛特满意地嘟囔道。</p><p>雷吉斯安静地笑着并在亲吻他额头时弄乱了他的头发。</p><p>杰洛特闭上眼睛，让自己进入冥想。这是一个宁静的夜晚。篝火劈啪作响，月光穿过树叶，留下飘逸的树影。狼群在远处嚎叫。确实说得上浪漫。</p><p>他漫不经心地思索着雷吉斯老派的浪漫，他可都四百岁了。在路上最开始的几天，雷吉斯表现得彬彬有礼，虽然他快速地接受了现状且十分热情，但完全不主动。他们相敬如宾，让杰洛特简直想对着孽鬼巢穴嚎叫。</p><p>他最终决定在小溪旁洗衣服的时候埋伏雷吉斯。吸血鬼一转过身，就看见杰洛特躺在河岸上，浑身湿透、赤裸，正抚摸着自己时，几乎停止了呼吸。杰洛特挑衅地扬起眉毛，展露出明显的邀请，去他妈的矜持，而雷吉斯终于……</p><p>“又来？”雷吉斯懒散地回应，“猎魔人果真名不虚传……”</p><p>杰洛特惊讶地睁开眼。他的确想到了雷吉斯的老二，但这个念头就像突然从水面浮现，他也并没有受到很大的影响，都没让他硬起来。他略微前倾身体，眯着眼看雷吉斯。</p><p>雷吉斯朦胧地眨眨眼，显得有些难为情。“哦，天啊。”他说。</p><p>杰洛特怀疑地挑起眉毛。雷吉斯望了一眼天空，看上去有些不安：“满月即将到来。”他说。“这放大了……共鸣。”</p><p>“心灵感应？”杰洛特疑惑地问，集中猎魔人感官。但是没有外来的声音侵入他的大脑。他只觉得温暖，像被保护，考虑到刚刚美妙的性爱，这并不稀奇。</p><p>“我想我所感觉到的不是催眠术。”杰洛特说。</p><p>“催眠术只是心灵感应中的一种。”雷吉斯不假思索地回答，听起来非常雷吉斯，杰洛特忍不住笑出来。“但是，不，我永远不会试着催眠你，我的朋友。与你所想的不同。”雷吉斯深深地望着他。“也许那会对你起作用，但我敢肯定没人能改变你的自由意志。”</p><p>杰洛特点了点头，只是看着雷吉斯，什么都没说。吸血鬼望着篝火，眼神难以捉摸。</p><p>“血缘纽带，”雷吉斯最终沉声说道，“那种感觉……如果足够强烈的话……会相互映射。”雷吉斯担忧地看向杰洛特，似乎觉得猎魔人会被这个吓到。“你知道我是不会扰乱你的思维，杰洛特。”</p><p>“当然。”杰洛特说。他注意到雷吉斯仍然没有解释清楚血缘纽带到底是什么。实际上，自从他们回到路上，吸血鬼一直努力地回避这个话题，直到现在。杰洛特没有追问，也不想问，因为他不知道自己想要什么样的答案，期望得到什么样的答案。</p><p>寂静在夜色深处蔓延，他们谁都没有说话。一缕像海水一样苦涩的忧郁飘入了杰洛特的脑海，他非常不情愿地想起了史凯利杰，那尖锐的悬崖和刺骨的寒风。当他们最终解除了咒语，叶奈法脸上伤心又失落的表情。而如同像迷雾一般笼罩他的迷恋消失不见。他从没意识到自己陷得那么深，但他终于浮出水面，这么多年来第一次如此清醒。</p><p>在那之后他那么失落。不仅仅为了叶奈法，还失去了方向，希望和一个梦。尽管叶一直对他不切实际的追求嗤之以鼻，但他梦里依然希望能有个家。他曾经所追求的一切，他曾经以为自己所拥有的一切，都是迪精的力量所捏造出来的，他因此眩晕。这个玩笑太残忍了。</p><p>雷吉斯轻声感叹，杰洛特抬起头来，在吸血鬼移开的视线里看到些许阵痛。</p><p>“你看到了什么？”杰洛特凭直觉问。</p><p>雷吉斯回以一个紧绷的笑容。“没什么特别的。”他说，试着听起来轻松一点。“毕竟这本身并不是心灵感应。我不会读你的心，杰洛特，你不必担心。”</p><p>杰洛特坐了起来，“你看见叶了？”</p><p>雷吉斯犹豫着。“是的。”他最后说，看了看杰洛特，但是脸上毫无表情，好像带了个面具。“我感觉到了悲伤……和遗憾。”</p><p>杰洛特皱起眉。他一直讨厌心灵感应，因为叶奈法总是随意地闯进他的脑子里，但他几乎可以肯定，不好好解释清楚这些事情必然会变得更糟。</p><p>“你知道叶和我已经结束了。”杰洛特慢慢地说，“但你从没问过为什么。”</p><p>雷吉斯好奇地看着他。杰洛特开始讲述关于迪精，还有叶最后的愿望；在魔法消失的那一刻他感觉到某种东西突然断裂；几十年以来他第一次如此清醒，却又不可挽回的迷失了自己。</p><p>“一切都结束了。”杰洛特说着，那空虚再次袭来。“也许根本从未开始。一切都只是因为咒语……”他看了一眼雷吉斯，对方也坐起来，一只手安慰地放在他手臂上。他吞咽了一口。“我不想再被另一个咒语所引导了。”他说，声音粗哑又尖锐。</p><p>雷吉斯猛吸了一口气，紧紧地抓住了杰洛特的手臂。</p><p>“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。”他轻声说，“我看到我的错误了。”他的手越来越紧，“我担心……不，这只是我的懦弱，我应该澄清……”</p><p>杰洛特忍不住笑了出来，扬起嘴角。“组织语言，雷吉斯。”他嘟囔道。</p><p>雷吉斯垂下头。再次看向杰洛特时眼神清明且诚挚，他的声音坚决又充满信心。</p><p>“血缘纽带不是被创造出来的。”雷吉斯说，“它自然存在。”</p><p>杰洛特眨眨眼，雷吉斯笑了。</p><p>“这既不是咒语，也不是某种魔法。”他坚定地说，“你不能建立血缘纽带……也不能打破血缘纽带。这就是为什么在吸血鬼的荣耀法典中备受尊崇，甚至超越一切。”</p><p>“这种共鸣和相容，”雷吉斯强调，“意味着我们是对方最合适的人……我们生来如此，没有外在影响，这是……一种与生俱来的存在。”</p><p>杰洛特错愕。在他努力消化这些信息时，他能感觉到自己的眉毛不由自主地向发际线一点点靠近。“雷吉斯。”他品尝着舌尖上每一个单词的形状，“你的意思是，我们是灵魂伴侣？”<br/>
雷吉斯陷入沉默。杰洛特相当肯定这个吸血鬼停止了呼吸。</p><p>“非常贴切的词，是的。”雷吉斯最终说。</p><p>他认真地看着杰洛特，好像在等杰洛特逃跑似的。</p><p>“这真是……”杰洛特清了清嗓子。他能感觉到一个愚蠢笑容正爬上他的脸颊。“该死，这是我听过最浪漫的话了，你这个吸血的混蛋。”</p><p>雷吉斯震惊地瞪着他。“我——”他说，但好像还不知道该说什么，目光只好绝望地转向篝火，又转回来，然后小声地愤愤不平。“而你只用脏话来回应我？”</p><p>“那么， 我的吸血的混蛋。”杰洛特欢乐地说。他喜欢这个说法， 非常喜欢。</p><p>雷吉斯恼怒地翻了个白眼。“你这个——”</p><p>杰洛特猛地把他拉向自己，打断了他的话。令人钦佩的是，雷吉斯已经习惯了猎魔人的粗犷的行为，他立刻以舌头回应了杰洛特，用尖牙轻咬着对方的嘴唇。杰洛特又把他拉近了一些。雷吉斯在他的掌控下放松下来，杰洛特感应到解脱，夹杂着不敢置信，担心杰洛特不明白他所说的话的重要性，如果杰洛特真的理解了，应该害怕得马上逃离，又认真地希望杰洛特也许真的理解了这些，心中充满喜悦和幸福，以及——黑暗的、强烈的占有欲——</p><p>“所以，猎魔人名不虚传……”杰洛特小声嘟囔。</p><p>雷吉斯咧嘴一笑。“永远为您服务。”他说着，又把杰洛特推到铺盖上。</p><p>月亮高悬时，他再次恢复理智。雷吉斯脸朝下压着他，他丝毫不能动弹，杰洛特因为自己榨干了一个高等吸血鬼而感到滑稽的骄傲。（他的高等吸血鬼）</p><p>“我不知道你在想说什么。”雷吉斯对着铺盖嘟囔道，“但我不喜欢你意思……你觉得我老了？”</p><p>杰洛特笑了，他突然冒出一个想法。他转过身看着雷吉斯。</p><p>“那么，你可以？”他问，“读我的心？”</p><p>雷吉斯眨了一下眼睛，含糊地表示同意。</p><p>杰洛特又笑了，他靠近雷吉斯，用一只手臂搂着雷吉斯。“读我。”他说。</p><p>他过去常在这种时刻设想和叶奈法一起的生活。日出、瀑布、山间的雾和屋顶上溅起的雨水，他知道叶奈法会欣赏这些美妙的事。现在他想着雷吉斯，想着奥森福特图书馆中扬起灰尘的书本，想着这位喜人的药剂师，他满满一架整齐排列的药剂和小瓶子。他想到茂盛的森林里有各种动物，还有月光下的草药院子，他感到雷吉斯惊喜地颤抖着。</p><p>“哦。”雷吉斯说，听起来清醒更多，“这真好。”</p><p>杰洛特继续为雷吉斯创造那个由书籍、森林、群山和宁静的村庄组成的心境，他们二人一起徜徉在其中很久。等他终于不知再想些什么之后，他以为自己会再次想到家，也许是白鸦园，但是并没有，回家这个念头只让他想起了一个暖人的笑容，肉桂和艾草的香味，幻化做云的灰色雾气，和露出尖牙的笑容。</p><p>雷吉斯在他身旁猛地抽了一口气。</p><p>“哦。”他说。压低的声音李充满了敬意和迷恋。他另一只手放在杰洛特的头发上。“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。”</p><p>杰洛特觉得耳尖发热。他不是一个善言辞的人，只是雷吉斯刚刚结识了血缘纽带的本质……他以受够了结束，现在心中又燃起了脆弱的希望，也许这次事情不会再结束了。毕竟，高等吸血鬼是不朽的。</p><p>雷吉斯也对他微笑。他轻轻拂过杰洛特的太阳穴，杰洛特的脑海里立马闪现出了一些画面：一缕白发、一个讥笑、一个微弱但真诚的笑容。篝火和笑声，银剑嘹亮。金色的、像猫一样的眼睛，暖洋洋的，皮革的麝香。强烈的、燃烧的欲望和强烈的占有欲纠缠，深刻的归属感和凶猛的保护欲，直到时间的尽头……</p><p>杰洛特倒抽一口气。在星空中漫步如此之久，他觉得自己好像又迈上了坚实的土地。他和雷吉斯相互凝视，以同样的表情，倾尽所有又脆弱不堪，毫不犹豫又坚定不移，他们相互理解。</p><p>“我和你在一起，我亲爱的杰洛特。”雷吉斯低声说，“我和你在一起。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>